For many years swivel castors with braking systems have been constructed such that the brake pedal is attached to the swivelling fork or frame element of the castor. When these castors are mounted to the bottom of a piece of equipment or furniture, such as an equipment trolley, the brake pedal rotates with the castor and in particular positions the brake pedal is orientated such that access is restricted by the trolley. If four swivel castors are attached to the base of the equipment trolley at its corners, and the trolley is pushed from one side, all four castors swivel to align themselves with the direction of travel. This will position two of the brake pedals underneath the trolley, making them difficult to access to activate the respective brakes.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved castor assembly, in which this disadvantage of present castor assemblies is addressed.